


ibli rahjr

by js71



Series: Assorted Star Wars Splashes (w/Dai Bendu) [9]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai Bendu, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Padawan Caleb Dume, Pre-Order 66 (Star Wars), Shatterpoint Lineage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js71/pseuds/js71
Summary: ibli rahjr: (Dai Bendu) younger, future family member(s); Foundling"Sir?" Styles said, "Why do you have a baby?""I found him."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Assorted Star Wars Splashes (w/Dai Bendu) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	ibli rahjr

"Sir?" Styles said, and Caleb lifted his head, the hood of his cloak casting shadows over his face. he didn't seem to find any issues or concerns regarding the child in his arms, so Styles asked the question he'd been thinking of since the moment he'd found Caleb and the kid. "Why do you have a baby?"

Caleb glanced down at said baby, the up at Styles', shrugging with one shoulder, as if the entire situation was perfectly normal. As if a Padawan-Commander, wandering around an abandoned battlefield, with a toddler in his arms. "I found him."

"I can see that much, sir," Styles said, glancing around in a futile attempt to try and spot the general, who was certainly better equipped to deal with the commander at the moment than Styles was. "Who is he?"

"Ezra Bridger," Caleb said, which made even less sense than anything else so far had. "His parents are dead."

A pause between them. there was only one way for Caleb to know that with the amount of certainty Styles' could hear in his voice, and they both knew it.

"He's Force-sensitive," Caleb said softly, almost shyly, ducking his head and dropping his gaze to the kid, who was gripping one of Caleb's fingers in his fist, asleep. He wasn't overly young, Styles' didn't think, but he wasn't not-young either.

"Okay," Styles said, not sure how Caleb knew that, but more than willing to not ask how. "What now?"

Caleb's expression twitched, which was fascinating to Styles, because it looked a lot like Caleb was trying very hard to stay in control of his emotions. Styles knew that was important - the last time he'd seen a Jedi loose control, it'd been that togruta girl that Caleb was apparently the brother of, after Caleb had taken a blaster bolt to the chest.

"I don't know," he whispered, looking up at Styles, "I've never had a ibli rahjr before. I don't _know_."

Ezra blinked his eyes open, and scrunched his face up, mouth opening. Styles knew next to nothing about children, but he did know that that meant Ezra was about to cry. Before he could even start, Caleb shifted his grip, holding him closer to his chest, a sort of serene look coming over him. The cries never came.

"Well," Styles said, looking around the battlefield of a city, the gunfire in the distance unlikely to be soothing for the child, as faint as it was, "Where's the general?"

"Battle," Caleb said, and Styles nodded. "But I don't want to take Ezra there. It's hard enough to shield him as it is."

That would explain the lack of a screaming child. 

* * *

Caleb had found a ball. It was small, and wooden, and painted orange at some point, the color long-gone, and it fit in his palm easily. Ezra was old enough to sit up on his own, and crawl, but that seemed to be the extent of his abilities. That, and rolling the back back towards Caleb across the ground, alongside with trying to eat it.

"No, no, no," Caleb whispered, almost laughing. He tugged the ball away from Ezra, and set it down on the ground, bumping the back of his knuckles against it, and sending it back towards Ezra. "Don't _eat_ it."

Ezra made a giggling, nonsensical stream of sounds, fumbling with the ball. He couldn't talk yet. Styles had no clue if that was normal. Ezra, while unable to talk, was able, to somehow throw the ball in the air. Before it could hit the ground and roll away, it stopped, midair, and floated back to Ezra. At first, he looked amazed, but then seemed to realize something, and pointed to Caleb, burbling. Caleb grinned.

"Haj dai. Seka fahk."

Ezra laughed, and shoved his hands out. The ball went rolling forwards without touch, towards Caleb, who's smile only grew at the sight of it. Beside Styles, Stance huffed. "Well, guess the kid was right about that."

Styles nodded in agreement, distracted by the two Force-sensitives. Caleb had lifted his head, like he'd heard something, and Ezra had a similar reaction a moment later. Caleb picked up the ball, pocketing it, and reached for Ezra. "They're here!"

Styles followed him, for lack of something better to do, and for his own curiosity. Caleb didn't comment, leading him down to the main hanger, where a new ship, not fighter-class, but a small transport, was waiting, three figures already waiting for them there, the general and two other Jedi.

"Jersara, jaieh Junda," Caleb said to the older woman, the general, and then turned to the younger, the commander. "Agisti, padawan Suduri."

The rest of the exchange went over Styles head, but the two generals began to talk with one another, and the two Padawans did the same, Padawan Suduri offering Ezra a finger to cling to, laughing when he did just that.

"Pecha, ibli kyber," she greeted him, a stream of Dai Bendu coming from her. She seemed delighted by his presence, as much as the general had been upon meeting Ezra, who was reaching for Suduri. Caleb passed him over, and Ezra burbled, happy.

"Keelak naaji Anohrah?" Suduri asked the kid, who smacked one hand into her shoulder, babbling happily at her. She laughed, again. "Haj dai, jire."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://js71.tumblr.com/post/624273937698865152/submit-requests)!
> 
>  **Haj dai:** Force wills
> 
>  **Seka fahk:** just me
> 
>  **Jersara:** respectful greeting
> 
>  **Agisti:** greeting of equal rank 
> 
> **Pecha:** casual/standard greeting
> 
>  **Ibli kyber:** little kyber
> 
>  **Keelak naaji Anohrah:** ready to go home?
> 
>  **Jire:** fast


End file.
